Take me out to the ball game
by Broe929
Summary: Punk reveals to the world his upcoming marriage to AJ at the Cubs game, how did the company react?. One-Shot.


**A/N: Another quick one-shot based off of this weekends Cub's game. Enjoy! And obviously I own nothing :)**

* * *

**Take me out to the ball game**

* * *

Punk and AJ arrived back in Chicago only the previous day from Luke Gallow's wedding. The wedding was lovely and small and there were a lot of friends there along with a few people both Punk and AJ could have gone the rest of their lives without seeing but that didn't damper their evening. They munched on cupcakes, engaged in small chat with a few people and even danced a bit. Everyone who approached them couldn't help but notice how happy Punk really was and when he introduced her to people she didn't know he made sure to emphasize that she was his _fiancée_. He was also very affectionate the entire evening as well and attending this wedding only excited him more for their upcoming nuptials.

AJ thought for sure the closer they got to their wedding he would start to get cold feet but he wasn't and that made her very happy. When he first asked her to move in a few weeks after walking out of the company she was excited and thought it was a good step. Then when he came to Tampa to help her finish packing up he proposed she was stunned but thrilled. They had never really discussed marriage- ever and she just assumed he wasn't big on the idea marriage since he never discussed. She wasn't big on the idea either until he actually proposed and he did it in style with a huge diamond ring that made her hand feel like it was carrying around a bowling ball. After he proposed he made it clear he wanted to marry her as soon as possible and that's when she asked for the time off from WWE. Since it was right around Wrestlemania and she would be dropping the title she knew this was her opportunity and thankfully Vince and Stephanie approved it. She wasn't sure if they truly felt she deserved the time or they just wanted to appease Punk.

During her break she knew this would be a good test to see if the two could actually live together before getting married and unbelievingly they molded together perfectly. It was like she was meant to be with him in Chicago. A lot of couples would get sick of each other but not the two of them, they knew their time was precious and took full advantage of it. She attended all of his sports games with him while he shopped with her and helped re-decorate and get more settled in. The hockey games she could do without honestly but he loved them so much that she would sit through a thousand games with him just to watch him smile whenever his team would score and he was grateful for her attending. The only negative aspect about the games was that fans would pick them out and get pictures of them or see them on replays since he had such great seats. It wasn't that AJ minded being seen with him because believe me she didn't but she did take a lot of heat from the higher ups about wearing her ring during her matches and before she left Raw that night she was pulled aside and reminded that she had to play the part of her character even during her down time. She couldn't exactly play the bitter/crazy girl who could never find love if she was in fact getting married. They told her when she got back she would not fade away and would be used weekly again but maybe not in the title picture away and insinuated a love angle for her. AJ was a true professional and could pull of a love angle with just about anyone backstage and be fine with it but the truth was she knew at this point Punk wouldn't be back and this was a way for the company to stick to him and honestly she didn't want to have to be in a love angle right after her marriage to Punk. She hadn't filled him in on that small detail yet but she knew she would have to.

The company had been great the first two weeks she was gone about not pushing her to get back but lately with the ratings dropping and Vince losing so much money the calls were coming a few times a day. She would cringe every time she would hear her phone go off and Punk picked up on it as well. They had decided on a June wedding which meant she wouldn't be back for Payback and even with that they wanted to make sure they got to go on a honeymoon before she reported back to the road but she didn't want to tell the office that. She was afraid if they found out about the wedding they would spite her or Punk by forcing her back sooner she also didn't want it to leak and risk getting in trouble for 'flaunting' her relationship. She was pulled from her thoughts when she felt her phone vibrate and saw she had a message from one of the creative team members, she groaned after only glancing at the message and placed the phone back into her bag.

"Was that work?" Punk asked keeping his eyes on the road as he drove them to Wrigley field. He was scheduled to sing in the 7th inning stretch, something he had done a few times and loved.

"Yea" she said keeping her eyes on the road ahead of them as well "Story ideas" she said simply

"Wouldn't your story be getting your title back?" Punk questioned. He hadn't asked about work much mostly because he didn't care- he was only interested in what AJ and Paul were working on.

"That's a potential story" she told him coolly "They have a few ideas they're tossing around"

"Like what?" Punk asked glancing over to her "Don't tell me they're pushing you for Total Divas"

"Oh no they gave up on that thankfully" AJ smirked "They've hinted around to a love angle again"

"Oh really" Punk said casually not taking his eyes off the road "And when did they tell you that?"

"They mentioned it right before I left but nothing is set in stone" AJ said to him "They want to test me with some of the NXT guys they're thinking of bringing up"

"You didn't tell me that" Punk replied. He wasn't angry at her but he wasn't sure why she kept it to herself.

"I was hoping they would go in a different direction" she admitted "But they're liking Alicia as the crazy girl so they want to go with that which is fine"

"So for sure that's what they're doing?" Punk probed but she just shrugged

"I guess. The last time I heard from them was when Celeste tweeted about me getting married and they were furious" AJ confided causing Punk to look over at her

"Why? They think fans would believe you were really dating an NXT guy?" Punk laughed "They can't be that naïve"

"They are" AJ smirked "They reminded me how I am my character and my character wouldn't be married and I should try to keep my personal life more private"

"Oh really?" Punk smirked "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I know you" AJ grinned "And you'll just be spiteful and get me in more trouble"

"Me? I'm the most private guy around" Punk reminded

"Yes that you are" AJ smirked "But I just hate all the messages I get whenever we get spotted together"

"Do they really call you when they see pictures?" Punk asked surprised

"Yes" AJ sighed "It's becoming tiring. I can't just stop living my life so I can make out with their new up and comer"

"No you shouldn't have to hide out on your free time to appease a story that's not even happening and would probably suck anyway" Punk groaned

"I know and believe me I'd love to tweet out about some of this but I just don't want to deal with it when I get back" she groaned

"So you decided to not tweet at all?" Punk laughed "Spiteful I like it"

"I learned from the best" AJ grinned looking over to him "I mean I would have loved to put a picture of my ring up and just throw it in everyone's faces but I've been good"

"It _is_ a nice ring" Punk agreed

"It's the best" AJ agreed fondly "But that's ok" she shrugged slightly "I just don't want you to think I'm not excited because I am I just don't want to piss anyone off. Like I said I heard it about when Celeste tweeted"

"I can't believe they gave you crap over that" Punk said annoyed "I'll talk to them"

"You haven't spoken to anyone from the company and now out of the blue you want to?" AJ asked

"On your behalf" Punk pointed out "They don't control your life and I don't want them bringing you down when you should be excited"

"I am excited" AJ assured him

"You shouldn't be worried about being seen with me" Punk said to her seriously "And you should brag about that massive ring" he added with a smirk

"Like I said its fine" AJ said placing her hand on his knee "I don't mind"

"Alright" Punk said seemingly agreeing

"Just uh- make sure they don't show me on camera at the game" AJ smirked causing Punk to roll his eyes "I don't want to hear how I blew a potential story"

"I can't wait to see what loser they pick for you to kiss every week" Punk said as they pulled into the parking lot. Clearly he wasn't fond of the idea either.

"You're the only guy I want to kiss ever" AJ smiled giving him a quick kiss then jumped out of the car.

* * *

Once they arrived up to the press box Punk was seated with the announcers while she stood on the balcony the floor above and watched him. She couldn't help but smile watching how happy he was. He truly was relieved to be done with Wrestling and loving life finally and that made _her_ happier than he would ever know. She listened in on the screen while continuing to watch him from her spot.

"…described you as 'charming'" one of the announcers said to Punk

"Oh really? Well I'm uh- getting married next month so sorry, I'm sorry" he said playfully while the announcers congratulated him. She couldn't believe he let that slip out.

"Thank you. She's right up there actually you can see her- there she is" he said pointing up to AJ who looked stunned that he was doing this but wasn't too surprised. He began to wave towards her "Hi honey!" he said obnoxiously waving causing her to let out a laugh and look slightly embarrassed. She noticed he was trying to hold back his own laughter knowing exactly what he had just done. He had managed to stick it to the company once again and potentially ruin a 'love angle' story involving her and another male superstar, he was proud of himself. "She's the best" he informed the two men he was sitting with

"I should hope so" the one man commented while AJ felt her cheeks growing more red

"Oh she is trust me" Punk said firmly "You should see the rock on her hand too! Man what a ring! It's the best" he managed to get out through laughs "It's the greatest! She's going to beat me to death later I think they just put her on TV, I'm going to get destroyed!" he laughed out. AJ knew that was his way of taking full blame for this little publicity stunt so she couldn't be held accountable for this.

After singing 'Take Me Out To The Ball Game' which he did a great job at he joined AJ back in the press box.

"I guess that all just slipped out" AJ smirked arching a brow

"I couldn't help myself" Punk admitted innocently "It all just accidentally spilled out"

"Right" AJ said folding her arms

"Don't be mad" it was more of a request than a demand

"I'm not mad" AJ promised "I thought it was really sweet" she said kissing his cheek

"I'm a sweet guy" Punk agreed fondly "Get any hate messages yet?"

"From fans? Or the company?" AJ quizzed seriously as he just offered her a smile

"The Company" Punk clarified

"I received a messaged from Michael Hayes actually" AJ informed him pulling out her phone and passing it over to Punk so he could read it.

'_Tell Punk thanks a lot_' was all the message read. He let out a laugh and passed AJ her phone back. "Looks like it's all on me this time and don't worry honey I don't mind taking the heat for this"

"I'm sure you don't" AJ laughed

"Hey Punk!" Mike Vassallo shouted with a grin walking over to the two "Good to see you" he said shaking his hand

"You too Mike" Punk smirked "AJ this is Mike he works for the Brewers" he said introducing them as they shook hands "This is my fiancée AJ"

"Did you forget that I'm a diehard wrestling fan?" Mike asked seriously "The only reason I came over to say hi to you was so you would introduce me to the longest reigning Diva's champion in history"

"Of course" Punk grinned

"And congratulations you two" Mike said to them

"Thanks" AJ replied shyly

"I hate to ask because I know you both really aren't into it but could I get a picture with the two of you?" Mike asked anxiously.

"Sure" AJ agreed before Punk could respond

"You sure?" Punk asked knowing taking a photo together could get her into deeper trouble

"I think the cat is officially out of the bag" AJ laughed and Punk just nodded in agreement

* * *

Later that night on the drive home AJ was reading through messages.

"Don't tell me they're still harping on you for this" Punk groaned. He didn't want to have to get in touch with Vince over this but he would if people didn't back off of AJ.

"No this is wedding stuff" AJ informed him with a goofy smile "I have to go pick up my dress next Tuesday and now I'm just finalizing the menu"

"Do I get a say in the menu?" Punk asked

"Trust me you'll love all the food" AJ assured him

"I don't doubt it" Punk agreed

"But in the interest of fairness which vegetable would prefer on the side of the entrée?" she asked

"Uh- which do you want?" Punk asked seriously causing her to smile

"That is why I love you" AJ smirked "And that is also why I stopped asking for your input a month ago"

"Fair" Punk agreed "So are you sure you're not upset about me flashing you all over TV?"

"No I'm glad" AJ couldn't help but smile "You're more private than me anyway"

"It was time to confirm everything" Punk shrugged

"Right" AJ laughed slightly

"What?" Punk asked

"Didn't have anything to do with that tweet Brent sent out?" AJ asked as Punk looked confused

"Brent?" Punk questioned

"Brent Frost" AJ smirked "The skateboarder I dated for a few short months"

"Oh yea" Punk nodded remembering "He tweeted about you?"

"Yea he did. Defended me on his Twitter and right after the game the tweet had been deleted" AJ told him

"Oh that's weird" Punk remarked innocently

"You're so bad" AJ giggled

"I knew nothing about it" Punk lied. Of course he knew about it and the tweet was totally innocent but he didn't need one of AJ's ex-boyfriends tweeting in her defense that was his job. Maybe the next step would be getting back on Twitter finally….

"Ok" AJ smiled looking back at her phone "Did you pick up the rings yet?"

"No because I might change mine" Punk said to her "I liked Luke's a lot"

"Yea it was nice" AJ agreed "And you were fawning over it like a teenage girl"

"I want to like the ring" Punk defended lightly "It's something I'm going to have to wear for the rest of my life"

"Ok take your time picking it" AJ agreed "You have good taste in rings anyway" she said glancing at her engagement ring

"Yes I do" Punk nodded smugly

"I just can't wait for the planning to be over" AJ admitted "It's more exhausting than I thought. I thought that a small wedding meant little planning"

"So let's elope" Punk said simply

"No way" AJ said firmly "I've done so much work for this and I've had to sit through so many weddings this last year that the least people could do is repay us back for it. I want to marry you in front of all of our family and friends and show off how happy we are"

"Ok, ok" Punk chuckled

"And don't think you're going to get me to elope in case there's a hawks game on during our wedding" AJ warned

"I would give up a lot for the Blackhawks but our wedding day is one sacrifice I will not be making" Punk promised that's when AJ phone went off again and this time it was work.

"It's Hayes" AJ informed Punk as she read the message

"What does he want?" Punk asked

"His exact words _'I guess you won't be making it back for Payback so we'll be moving forward with a different Diva's title match, we'd like to see you back at Money In The Back but we won't be able to build a proper story for it unless you return June. 2, which we're assuming you won't be doing either if you could try to keep us, informed that would be a nice change. Have a good night'_"

"Someone sounds bitter" Punk smirked "He's an idiot don't even respond"

"He's my boss" AJ reminded him

"Ugh" Punk groaned "Let them worry about the small fortune Vince lost today. As of right now I want you to actually enjoy being off and stop worrying about them. This time is all about you"

"I have to go back" she reminded him

"I know you do and I support you going back but I'm going to be miserable and I don't want to think about it while you're currently with me" Punk said to her honestly "I just want to marry you and whisk you away for a long honeymoon"

"How long?" AJ asked

"Not telling you" Punk said to her seriously "If I tell you how long then you'll feel the need to inform them on when you'll be back at least this way if they ask you when you'll be back you truthfully won't know and if they have to know so badly they could get in touch with me"

"You don't want them to get in touch with you" AJ reminded him

"Exactly. I'll have no problem ignoring their messages" Punk grinned

"You're going to get me in so much trouble" AJ couldn't help but laugh

"No I'm going to take the blame for all of this and I can't get in anymore trouble than I already have" Punk smirked

"Ok" AJ said giving in, she always gave into him. "So have you decided who from the WWE you wanted at the wedding? It's going to be so last minute whoever you want there might not be able to even make it"

"Paul is going to come" Punk informed her "Unless they screw him over and make him work. I'd like Kofi there as well but that's it"

"Ok" AJ said typing in Kofi's name as a reminder to get in touch with him

"What about you?" Punk asked

"Who would I invite?" AJ laughed "Celeste is already coming"

"What about Big E? Or Nick?" Punk asked knowing she was close to the two men from her past story

"I don't really see Nick much anymore and E's been busy" AJ shrugged

"Tamina?" Punk questioned

"Tamina is my road buddy but that's it" AJ said to him "Have you forgotten that I'm not a Total Diva and no one wants to socialize with me because I don't have a camera in my face 24/7?"

"Oh that's right" Punk nodded

"You know I'm pretty surprised most of the feedback on Twitter has been really positive" AJ noted but Punk didn't care what people thought "I thought for sure people would be ripping us for getting married so quickly"

"People seem to forget that we've known each other for years" Punk pointed out defensively

"Saying it out loud and getting all these congratulations have really made this seem real" AJ noted with a gleeful smile

"Yea you're not going to sneak out the bathroom window tonight?" Punk teased

"No way your bathroom window is to high up from the ground, I'd use the front door" AJ told him with a straight face then laughed "I'm kidding. No I'm actually really relieved and excited. I can't wait to be Mrs. Punk"

"I think you mean Brooks" Punk laughed

"Legally yes but to the wrestling world I'll always be Mrs. Punk" AJ said to him proudly

"And you wouldn't mind that?" Punk asked seriously

"Of course not" she told him "I want everyone to know inside the business and out that I'm happy and with you"

"I'm happy you're happy" Punk told her honestly removing one of his hands from the steering wheel and taking her hand in his own and kissing it lightly

"And you're happy right?" AJ questioned

"Seriously?" Punk asked and she nodded "I'm the happiest I have ever been and it's all because of you. I don't think I would have gotten through these last few months without you. I meant what I said you're the best"

"I love you" she smiled towards him seeing the happiness in his eyes and knew he was being truthful

"I love _you_" he responded


End file.
